I never saw it coming
by foreverFAX
Summary: So Max is kicked out of the flock and finds a new and better flock and they have no idea about her past…  will her past catch up with her? And yes I know this is a over used story line...
1. Chapter 1

So Max is accused of selling info to Itex and is kicked out of the flock… and yes I know that this story line is way over used!

Nope I don't own mr

Prologue:

I couldn't believe that it was Christmas! I had gotten the flock all gifts and now I was getting some dinner and it took me a while mostly cuz I ordered 12 turkey dinners when I got back the unthinkable happened just as I was setting things down Fang tapped me on the shoulder "Max" he said with a tone that worried me "I-I think that it would… be best if … you left the flock…" his voice lowered.

"Fang you have to be stern!" Angel yelled at him "Max we know what you have been doing!" she said in a know it all voice "please tell me because I have no freaking idea!" I shrieked.

"max don't play dumb we know that you have been selling us out to Itex for about a month now but Mr. softy over here (gesturing to Fang) wanted more evidence!" she said coldly

"And what pray tell kind of evidence did you find!" I said feeling tears swelling my eyes but I forced them to stop Angel handed me a piece of paper that said "they are headed toward California for some much needed down time."

I gasped upon reading it "guys it's written in third person! We must have someone following us!" I said wondering if this was all some sick joke.

Everyone looked thoughtful "Max, I got to hand it to you, your good, you knew that we might find out so you _purposely _wrote it that way so you would have and excuse!" Angel said clapping.

I was seriously stung "guys, this isn't funny anymore." I yelled hoping it was a joke.

But angel just looked at me vary seriously "Max, Max, Max we aren't joking, you really need to leave!" angel said with an icy sting.

" you can't honestly think that me, the one who loved you when NO ONE else would the one who chased away your nightmares would EVER do something like this!" I shrieked feeling a deep sense of be trail

"Let the parchment speak." Angel said in a matter-of-fact tone "ok then" I said grabbing my stuff "I'm glad I found what you little undeserving jerks were and when you realize how wrong you are I swear If you so much as think of coming back to me I _will_ break you" I reached in my bag and grabbed the Christmas gifts and set them down on a near by log "oh and merry Christmas, and a happy new life! " I said with venom dripping from each word and then I ran and jumped into the air and went into hyper drive about ½ and hour later I had crossed about 3 states and was now in California.

I landed in a cave and collapsed and just sobbed and screamed… have you ever lost a best friend, a relative or a boyfriend? Well take that sadness and times it by 6 and you almost have what I was feeling.

**Fang's pov**

We all stared at the gifts Max had layed down, no one had moved a muscle since she left you wouldn't believe the sense of guilt that was visible on everyone's face then Angel spoke up "well we might as well open the gifts!" Angel said with a cheery voice.

And started handing out the gifts "ok Fang here's yours" she said as she handed to me I threw it to the ground and flew off I flew for a few miles kicking my self I knew that Max was innocent but I didn't do anything! Gosh! I'm such an idiot!

**Max's pov**

I'm going to skip 2 moths because they were ugly I tried countless times to commit suicide and I barely ever ate at 1 point I only weighed about 50 pounds which I about ½ of what I usually weigh.

And then I met 5 other kids who had powers and were by far much better then the old flock I promised myself to NEVER shed any tears over the group of six traitors oh and I also promised never to mention their names again.

But anywho my new flock is

Travis is 16, his Powers are: he has ten times the strength of the emo dude from the old flock, when he runs he can reach speeds up to 120 mph and he can levitate things with "the force" as he likes to call it.

Zoey is 14, her powers are: she can tell when you lying, she controls emotions and she also has wins hers are a gold color.

Jake is15, his powers are: he can take anything whether it's alive or not and make it do what ever he want it do, he can teleport and turn invisible.

Makita is 13, her powers are: she controls minds/reads 'em, can communicate with animals and she has tan wings.

Alex is 12 and his powers are: he can shape shift into anything, give short term memory loss, (yeah not a appropriate talent for a 12 year old… he likes using it when he's in trouble…) and can make you believe ANYTHING he says.

And then there's me and that's the new and way better flock.

**And there's the prologue whatcha think! And I'm sorry for using an over used story line but I have some really so ideas for it so yeah… I will love some criticism or praise and I would like to get 1-3 reviews on this chapter ya know what ever turns ya pink… wow that's a weird expression and if I use it again you can pm-slap me lol yup that's all for now ttfn- foreverFAX p.s. sorry for the short chapter the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Meet Jess

**Sooo what do ya think so far? Well any who here's then next chapter. Oh and Ive already posted this chapter but I changed the story a little so like if you have already read this chapter still go down to the bottom and look and Fang's POV **

**Nope I DO NOT OWN MR**

Chapter 1: meet Jess

**Max's pov**

So since the old flock kicked me out I decided to completely reinvent myself so I dyed my hair black got contacts that changed my eye color to hazel and changed my name to Jess I did all this about a week before Travis's flock found me and they have no idea about my old life.

No it probably wasn't the best idea to keep something like this from family but I mean come on how do you say something like that! But any way my new name is Jess.

I usually don't spend a lot of time with them because Travis doesn't like me so I spend a lot of time at the library sleeping and that where I am today, just sitting by my favorite fireplace.

Its where the romance book club meets and it actually quite amusing because one of them will be a faster reader then the rest and will get to a 'tragic' part and with gasp of cry and then about 20 seconds later the rest will do the same…just like clockwork.

Once I was just playing with my hand and then all of a sudden a whole bunch of water shot from it and just my luck I soaked one of the librarians she yelped and then looked around for who got her wet and her eyes locked on me she stormed over and started cussing me out.

And it was hilarious because then another librarian stormed over and started cussing her out because she was cussing me out but then it got even better because the _head_ librarian walked over an fired both of them they glared at me then stalked off the head librarian apologized and walked away.

I looked at my hand and then looked at some books and they caught on fire I tried to but it out but wind flew from my hand then caught more books on fire **(a/n thanks maxtotheride021 for the new power ideas =) **I panicked so I pulled the fire alarm and jumped out the window and took to the air.

The more I thought about it the more I noticed that whole library incident was actually quiet Ironic and funny I flew back to our apartment and landed on the roof I went inside.

And like usual Travis was standing motionless looking out the window Alex was watching TV Jake was checking Zoey out (he's got a huge crush on her) and Zoey and Makita (isn't that a pretty name?) were looking through People magazine.

When I walked in they all tensed and jumped a little then when they saw it was me they went back to what they were doing "hey oh my gosh Jess you have to see this!" Makita said jumping up and showing me an article in the magazine I looked and it was about and I quote "rising star Christina Grimme" (check out her YouTube videos!) I smiled at her and sat down on the floor with me back up against the wall and closed my eyes.

_Flash back:_

_He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him he leaned down and kissed me, he told me he would never leave me and that he would always love me…_

End of flash back.

Tears were forming in my eyes "Jess?" Makita asked giving me a weird look "oh I was just thinking I'm fine" I said with a re assuring smile I don't think she bought it but at least she dropped the subject.

I looked at the clock and it was almost 6:30 "um I'll go grab some take out… what sounds good to everyone?" I asked kind of wanting to get out of there "everyone shouted Chinese "Jess I'll help you carry stuff" Makita offered kindly I nodded and we went to the roof and took to the sky.

We flew for about 5 minutes and landed about half a block from the Chinese place "so… why were you crying back there?" she asked UGH I had really hoped that we were done with the subject "um… I… well I found out that I have more powers and I was seeing the different ways I could use water…." I said pretty convincingly if I do say so myself.

She looked intrigued "cool! What powers do you have now?" she whisper squealed I stopped her then looked around. Then made a puddle in front of her she gasped then I used fire and made it evaporate with the heat from the fire then used wind to blow out the fire but… then something unexpected happened… a bunch of rocks/dirt came flying out of my hand.

Makita squealed "whoa! That's so cool!" I looked at my hand with a confused look on my face… "yeah…" I said still shocked at the newest power "when did you get all these! Oooh I can't wait to tell Travis!" she said with a twinkle in her eye "well I got them today… but I just now got the earth one…" I said completely mind blown.

Makita's smile was from ear to ear I smiled back at her then we got to the Chinese place we ordered enough food for an army then we flew back to the apartment.

I knocked on the door with my foot because our hands were full Travis answered the door _vary_ carefully then when he saw it was us opened it all the way and took some of the food and set it down on the table.

Travis reached for one of the little container things "TRVIS!" Makita yelled "don't you dare touch my fried rice…" Makita said with a tone of voice that could kill.

Travis jumped and carefully set down the little container then we all started laughing then Alex grabbed the rice and started running around the room while Makita chased him then Alex tripped and the rice went everywhere and then Alex realizing what he had done ran out the door and we didn't see him till after dinner.

I put some of the leftovers in a container and jumped out the window and landed on the roof where Alex was sitting with his feet dangling over the edge I handed him the container and he dug in "what's going on down their?" he asked between swallows.

"Um… nothing much… Makita cursed your name all through dinner and while we were cleaning up then Zoey and she went back to reading People and now she's not to mad… but I wouldn't go near her for a while…" I said with a playful smile.

He laughed and finished up what was in the container "Jess, you aren't too bad" he said with a smile I laughed "well if only you could convince Travis that…" I said without meaning to "don't worry Travis will warm up to you… he just wants to protect us" Alex said looking out into the city.

I knew that if I was in his shoes I would be doing the same thing but my thoughts were interrupted by Alex taking my hand in his it was really awkward seeing on how he was 12! But apparently he didn't think so because he tried to kiss me.

I flinched so bad I fell off the roof I shot back up to the roof and Alex was looking around for me. I needed to straighten this out now "um listen… there is no way that I can be in a relationship with you…" I said sternly Alex put his finger over my mouth "shhh I know this is weird but just let the feelings flow, just forget that I'm 12 and embrace the feeling that I know you have for me…" he said as he tried to kiss me again.

I jumped off the roof and went back into the apartment and Alex was already there how'd he get there so fast! No one was in the room and Alex came at me again "Alex NO" I said as sternly as I could "Jess, please just embrace the feeling!" Alex said.

I was really hoping that someone would come in like now then Alex jumped on me I landed on the floor with an "oof" I jumped to me feet and Alex tried to kissed me again and as I was pushing him off Travis said "Alex? What the heck!" Alex's eyes were so wide that I thought they might pop out "um…" Alex started but Travis cut him off "leave Jess alone… she's waaaay to old for you!" Travis said in a no nonsense tone Alex nodded and walked to the room he shared with Jake as he turned the corner he winked at me.

I gave Travis a thankful look and he just laughed and walked away I sat on the couch and must have fallen asleep.

**Fang's pov. **

About a week after we kicked Max out Maya showed up and she hung around with us for a while but then we… or I mean _I_ decided that she should stay.

Maya and I have been tentatively dating for about a month now, but the flock still hasn't accepted Maya as the new Max especially Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy.

**Ok I'm pretty sure your all like "why would she do that!" but I decided that this story should be different because in all of the other story's Fang and the flock are all teary eyed and stuff so I wanted this one to be different so yeah… tell me what you think… Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know what you think =) um… oh yeah, I'd like to get 1-5 reviews on this chapter but ya know what ever =) ttyl~ ForeverFAX**


	3. chapter 3

**Hey! So I'm LOVING all the reviews gosh some of them made me laugh so hard and someone asked if there was going to be a Jess (aka max)/Travis relationship and yes that's just what I am thinking about doing but then she **_**might**_** go back to fang and I'm not telling you anymore then that so on with the show!**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up still laying on the couch I rolled over and Alex was lying next to me and he was about an inch from my face just staring at me I yelped a little then jumped over him and backed up a little I wasn't even really awake yet.

My heart was beating and then I heard a bunch of people laughing like maniacs I looked over to the table "oh my gosh Alex! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" I hissed "no… why would I want to give my _girlfriend _a heart attack?" he said with an innocent smile.

I heard more snickers I looked over and glared at them which made them just laugh harder "Alex we have been through this, _I'm. _Not. Your. Girlfriend.!" I said vary irritated.

I walked over to the table and picked up a bowl and poured some cereal "soooo Jess how long have you and Alex been dating" he said between laughs I glared at him "we aren't Alex just has a little _disgusting_ crush that's all" I said taking a bite of cereal.

I felt someone staring at me and then found out it was Travis, "what?" I said awkwardly "hmm I was just wondering what to get you for the wedding…" he said rubbing his chin "funny." I said flatly he smiled and said "I try" with a smirk just like the ones that Fa- NO bad Ma- no your _name_ is Jess! I screamed to myself.

I was furious at myself for thinking about Fang because then I started to think about the rest of the flock and I couldn't take it anymore "um I'm going to go for a fly…" I said getting up from the table "hey I'll come with you" Makita said "um thanks but I want to be alone right now…" Said then opened the window and jumped out.

I went into Hyper drive and beat my old record speed of 500 MPH and was flying about 800 MPH and how do I know that? You might ask it's because I have like a built in speedometer thing.

I felt all my stresses just melt away it was like complete bliss and then realized that I was really hungry and it was getting dark wow… had I really been flying all day? I slowed down and realized I was over Europe I changed my course and headed back to the apartment when I got there it was about 10:00 I bet everyone was worried.

I flew in the open window and everyone was asleep except for Travis who jumped to his feet when I walked in "where have you been!" he whisper yelled "I'm so sorry! I totally lost track of time…" I said giving him a honest look he nodded "how far did ya get?" he asked giving me a glass of water and I downed it along with three others "um… I think about half way around the world…" I said catching my breath "wow, impressive"Travis said patting a place on the couch for me to sit on.

I walked over and sat down and he sat next to me "so I was thinking about it, and I don't really know anything about you… so tell me who Jess Mackalin" I was dreading this question and I really, _really_ wanted to tell him about everything _Max you can't he won't understand _the voice spoke up for the first time in months oh there you are voice and I know I can't…

I was putting on my best game face "um… I escaped from a place I call the school

with the help of one of the scientists when I was about 8 **(I'm not sure how old Max was when Jeb got them out so I just chose 8) **and then he faked his death and was apparently working for them the whole time and I've been on my own ever since…" I said with my voice trailing off ugh! I hated lying to him like this but I was afraid that he wouldn't understand the whole being kicked out thing.

**Travis's pov**

She told me about her past and I could tell that she was leaving a lot out but I think I knew Jess well enough that if her past might bring harm to us that she would leave.

Don't ask me how I know that… I just do, I was getting that weird feeling that I get whenever I'm around her I think that I might be falling for her…

**Jess's (Max's) pov**

We just looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes just studying each other his eyes were a chocolate brown… kind of like the natural color of my eyes and he had very dark brown hair it was almost black, his skin was really tan.

We just looked at each other for a few minutes then we broke the gaze. Travis cleared his throat and stood up "you're probably hungry from all that flying" Travis said walking into the kitchen "uh yeah…" I said walking behind him I made 2 boxes of Mac & cheese and ate them in about 2 minutes Travis laughed.

I smiled and then put my bowl in the sink then looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight "whoa!" I said with a gasp and then Travis looked to "yeah whoa… I think I'm gonna crash night" he said then walked to his room and I walked to the couch and lay down.

_Max! Max! Help please there hurting me then the eraser broke Angels neck _

"Jess!, Jess wake up!" I sprung up with tears running down my face and drenched in sweat Travis sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug and rocked me back and forth "shhhh, shhhh its ok, it was just a dream" he whispered into my ear I was still trying to catch my breath and telling myself that erasers had been retired a long time ago then I must have fallen asleep.

I woke up leaning on Travis I looked at him andhe was leaning up against the side of the couch he was shirtless and for a few minutes I was like what the heck happened last night! And then I remembered the nightmare and fell asleep again.

*laughter* my eyes snapped open and Jake, Zoey, Makita and Alex all laughing at us I jumped to my feet, Travis felt me get up and he sat up and then everyone laughed harder "what are you guys doing! Travis snapped "no, the question is what _you_ guys are doing" Jake said wiggling his eyebrows.

I smacked him on the back of his head "Jess had a nightmare and I came and woke her up and just sat by her for a few minutes and must have fallen asleep and nothing more." Travis said sternly but I don't think anyone believed him… this was going to be a long day…

**Yay! Sooo what did ya think? There was a little bit of Travis/Jess action in this chapter oh and I want you (the readers) to come up with a name like "fax (for instance) " except for Travis and Jess. And I might not be updating for a while but I'm not sure well anywho, let's try 1-6 Reviews on this one ttyl~ForeverFAX**


	4. bikinis, shopping, makes a long day

**Ok, I am SO SO SO SOOOOO sorry for not updating in like forever but my life seems to get really hectic around Christmas sooo yeah please forgive me! OH and this chapter is more of a fun filler thingy with some Jess/Travis romance **

**Disclaimer: NIDNONM (no I do not own Maximum Ride)**

**Chapter 4: bikinis + a mall =a long day **

I sighed and walked over to the table "Jess… I'm really hurt I thought that we had something really special…" Alex said as he followed me over to the table "Alex NO we don't have anything except for a brother sister relationship BUT I'm not dating Travis either!" I said clearly ticked off everyone snickered behind me.

Jake smirked "ah huh… so the relationship that you two have would be referred to as 'friends with benefits'?" he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively I punched him in the shoulder "Pigs… I live with pigs." I said with a sigh and walked into the bathroom so I could shower.

I turned on the hot water and waited for it to actually get warm. Which let me tell you takes forever, but when it did I stepped in at let the warm water engulf my body I stood there I stroked my hair.

As I stood there relaxing and enjoying the warm bliss my mind started to drift, and I started thinking about… Travis? I decided to just sit in the back seat so to speak and just see where my mind would go.

I imagined Travis and me walking in a canyon place and then he took my hand in his I was shocked for a minute but then accepted it.

All of a sudden it was night and we were lying on the desert floor he had his arm wrapped around my shoulders and I had my head resting on his rock hard chest and I had my arms around him…where was this going?

Then we were walking by a beach in the moon light and he leaned down and kissed me… passionately I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

I snapped myself out of the little daydream when there was a pounding on the door *Bang Bang Bang* (A/N and I know I have just the most amazing sound affects! Lol) I jumped at the sound "Jess you've been in there forever hurry up!" Jake said from the other side of the door.

I was still a little freaked out about my little 'day dream' did I really think of Travis that way? "Ok yeah I'm getting out now" I said absent mindedly, I turned off the water and stepped out I dried off and got dressed.

I must have had a confused look or something because when I opened the door Jake was like "you ok Jess? You look like you've seen a ghost…" I shook my head "um yeah, I'm good just deep in thought…" I said then walked to the couch and sat down.

Everyone was looking at me weird but I tried not to think about since there was a mind reader in the room… there was no reason why anyone else but me should know about this.

After everyone had eaten and showered we decided to go do a little shopping (yeah, not my idea) it was in fact Makita's idea, she kind of a girly-girl so we all went to the mall we went to Hollister first because Makita and Zoey wanted to get a new bikini and your probably like 'but they have wings!' and I say yes they do but they found a way to conceal the wings so Travis said they could.

I personally don't get the point of a bikini but anyway we went to Hollister and I was walking around completely lost well not lost 'lost' but I didn't want to buy anything so I was just walking around aimlessly.

And then I saw Makita and Zoey and decided to walk over "oooooh JESS! You have GOT to get this bikini! It's totally you!" Makita said holding it up it was a green camo bikini and across the butt it said 'if you see this you're a perv' I couldn't help but laugh "yeah it would be me IF I wore bikinis." I said matter-of-factly.

"I think you'd look good in a bikini!" Alex said making me jump because I pushed him back and showed him the bottom of the bikini "see even the bikini knows you're a perv…" I said with a little smirk "oooooh come on Jess just try it on! Please please PLEASE!" Zoey said and by know she was practically on her knees.

I sighed and nodded "I'm only trying it on! Nothing more PERIOD" I said sternly and all tree of them got a huge grin on their face's "gosh your such a perv Alex!" I said playfully then walked into the changed into the bikini and I will admit I looked hot and it fit just perfectly.

I let Zoey and Makita in so they could see me "Oh my gosh! Jess toy look so hot! You have GOT to buy it!" Zoey squealed I shook my head "no. I don't do bikinis" I said in a no nonsense tone.

They hung their heads then Zoey took out her red lipstick and made a long stripe down the bottom "oops now I guess you have to buy it" she said with an evil grin "ZOEY!" I yelled "NO you buy it" I said annoyed she looked in her wallet "oops I spent all my money on my bikini…" she said with fake sympathy I glared at her and huffed then pushed tem out the door and took off the bikini and got my regular clothes on then opened the door.

I walked up to the counter and paid for it then walked back to the rest of the flock Travis and Jakes eyes both focused on the clear bag "you got a bikini?" Jake asked trying to hold back laughter "I wasn't but then ZOEY decided that I should get one but I said no and then she 'accidentally' smeared red lip stick on it and I had to buy it" I huffed.

Zoey almost looked scared "you got a …bikini!" Jake asked again this time gasping for air because he was laughing so hard "what? It's not like I'm going to actually wear it!" I hissed now everyone was laughing.

I sighed then walked to the ally behind the mall and jumped into the air and flew back to the apartment I went inside and threw my bag on the table and then turned around and Jake was about a foot behind me I let out a little scream "gosh!" I said as I slapped his arm playfully he laughed just as everyone else walked in.

We ordered pizza and then after dinner everyone went to bed… because we didn't finish eating till like 11:00 at night and Travis and I were left to do the dishes.

Then after we were done we sat on the couch and he put in The Haunting In Connecticut and I don't get freaked out by movies… like ever but I will admit this one was really freaky Travis and I started out on opposite ends of the couch but by the time the movie was half over I had my Head on his shoulder and he had his arm around my shoulder.

I flinched when the girl screamed and Travis pulled me closer to him then the movie was over we just looked into each others eyes and I didn't notice it but we were getting closer and closer….

**Hehehe and just cuz I'm evil that's the end of this chapter! 2-5 reviews would make me smile! Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	5. Ari

**Hey everyone! So I decided to update again so soon because I'm freakin bored… lol**

**NIDNOMR **

**Chapter 5: new developments… **

_We leaned closer and closer…_

And then our face's we about ½ an inch apart and just because it's my crappy life erasers burst through the door and windows we jumped apart and got into battle stance and then I froze "Ari?" I wheezed "Miss me?" he said sweetly "you are dead!" I hissed as I launched myself toward him.

All the others were in the room to we were all fighting side by side I delivered a round house kick (A/N oh my gosh I totally just wrote 'kiss' instead of 'kick' lol!) and he let out a howl I shot fire from my hands and singed his fur he yelped and ran at me I jumped to the side.

He ran into the wall and was disoriented just long enough for me to kick him in the stomach but he recovered faster then I thought he would and he punched me in the nose, I felt it break and blood started trickling down my face, now I was mad.

I jumped on his shoulders and started pulling on his fur then I shot a whole bunch of water in his face and then shot dirt/rocks at him he fell to his knees I kicked his face and it snapped to the left he yelped again then grabbed my leg and pulled me down the he sat on my stomach I felt all the air rush from my lungs with a "oof" then he started punching my face over and over again.

He stopped for a second but that was all I needed I shoved him off and jumped to my feet then placed my foot over his throat "how did you find me!" I spat "oh maxi girl it almost sounds like you don't want me here?" he said with an evil grin I pushed my foot down harder, and he wheezed "how did you find me!" I yelled at him "ok, ok… the chip in your arm…" he said weekly "I don't have the chip anymore" I said pushing my foot down harder "I'm not going to ask again!" I yelled at him "a little birdie told me" he said with a snicker "oh and by the way where's the flock?" he asked with a smirk then he passed out.

The rest of the erasers we all unconscious "Jess…? What are these things!" Travis asked "we'll talk later but right now we need to get out of here." I stated as I picked up Ari's unconscious body Travis nodded then we decided to meet at a little motel 40 miles away.

Jake was the first to get there because he just teleported there then I got there than Alex, Zoey and Makita and then Travis was last to get there I set down Ari and gagged him and tied him to the bed "ok Jess what are those things?" Travis whispered because everyone was pretty much whipped and had already fallen asleep.

We sat down on the couch "they are wolf-human hybrids another horrible creation of the school, the place that I escaped from, there only purpose is to do the schools dirty work, and Ari" I said gesturing to where he was tied up on the bed "has been trying to catch me ever since I escaped…" I said with a sigh.

Travis looked confused "so where ever you go he will always find you?" he said with interest I nodded knowing that the next thing he was going to say was 'I think you should go' "well then I think you should stay with us, I mean the 6 of us could barley take them on so there is no way that you could take them on alone" he said with a slight smile and without thinking I hugged him and I was about to pull back but then he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

Then we pulled back and it was really weird it was like a magnet was literally pulling me toward his lips… and apparently it was the same for him, he kissed me and then he put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck he kissed me harder and angled his head to deepen the kiss then I heard Alex moan and we jumped apart "whoa…" Travis said awkwardly "yeah…" I replied.

We just sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes then Ari woke up I jumped to me feet and walked over to him "Ari if you know what's good for you, you'll tell me how you found me." I hissed "brother's intuition" he said with a smirk I heard Travis gasp "HALF-brother" I spat "oh why maxi it sounds like you're not happy to be my big sister" he said with a wink.

He morphed into the real little boy that he is Travis once again gasped "Ari, just because we have the same dad doesn't mean that we are 'siblings'" I said with an icy sting "and besides daddy has always loved me best" I said with a smirk Ari morphed into a wolf again and started struggling "you're lying!" he yelled.

Everyone woke up with all the yelling and was looking around with a 'what I miss?' look "um then why did he leave _you_ behind at the school when he helped _me_ escape?" I said smartly, it felt so good getting all this pent up anger out.

All of a sudden he got a smirk on his face "oh and, 'Jess' you should know that your mom, is dead and Ella was drowned" he said with a smug look flecks of red anger stained my eyes I launched myself at him and started beating the crap out of him "I swear if you touched them I'll rip you limb from limb!" I shrieked as I punched him in the eye for the tenth time Jake and Travis was trying to rip me off him "Jess, JESS we need him!" Travis yelled trying to pry me off him.

I finally lost my grip on him and Travis ripped me off I was kicking and screaming Travis held me away from him and Jake was checking to see if he was still alive Jake nodded telling Travis that Ari was still alive.

Travis hugged me tight I hugged him back and then pulled back "ok, um, I need to go to see if my mom and sister are ok" I said in a panic "ok do what you need to do" Travis said and then Jake added "wait you have an actual family?" I nodded yeah, I'll explain later but right now I need to go see if they are ok."

**Ok and that's a wrap and its another cliffy! Plz review and tell me what ya think, oh and I'd love ideas for the next chapter! 1-6 reviews please! **


	6. AN please read!

**Hey everyone! So no this isn't a chapter but please READ it! **

**Ok so on Tuesday I went to the DR. cuz of this red spot on my side and they ended up needing to do surgery on it right then and there and let me tell ya I don't think ive ever been in so much pain in my whole freaking life and the stuff they gave me 4 the pain didn't work at all!**

**But anyway I was planning on updating tonight but between being dead tired and stuff that imma gonna crash (as in sleep) after I'm done apologizing for not having an update 4 ya'll cuz of my cliffy I really do hate doing this but I have to =\ BUT I'm going to update with a real chapter as soon as I can!**

**Ok and just incase you get bored tonight since I won't be updating you could check out my other story if you wanted =) it's called 'I love high school…not' and yes its another mr fanfic~ ForeverFAX **


	7. the reunion

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! But anyway here's the next chapter!**

**NIDNOMR **

I was still shaking in Travis's arms as he hugged me I was just about to take off on the way to my mom's house "ok wait! Before you go will you _PLEASE _tell us where the heck you're going?" Jake said still kind of annoyed because (A I hadn't told them Ari was my half brother and (B I hadn't told them about my mom and Ella.

I understand that they were a little mad but I just didn't have the patience to deal with it right now, "guys! I promise I will explain everything when I get back but right now I need to see if they are ok" I yelled "ok _but_ we are coming with you." Travis said sternly.

Now this part I hadn't thought through because my mom doesn't know about anything that has happened in the past 2 months so I couldn't bring them with because my mom will want some kind of proof that I'm me but in order to give her that I will have to talk about the flock and I'm not ready to tell my new family about my past yet.

I sighed "um… I have to do this on my own I'm sorry." I said and with that I jumped through the window and went into hyper drive but only for a minute because I wanted the extra time to think about Ari and how I was going to prove to mom that I was me…

I got to moms at around 2:30 in the after noon, ok so maybe I took the extra long way to my moms give ne a break I had a lot of thinking to do!

I walked up to the door and knocked on it then my mom opened it I gave he a huge smile but before either of us could say anything I heard a heartbreakingly familiar voice it was Iggy "Dr. M, who is it?"

I clenched my jaw and burst through the door filled with rage and it only got worse because I saw Fang on the couch with… Maya making out "what the HECK are all of you traders doing here!" I shrieked.

Everyone jumped up into battle stance "who the heck are you!" Fang spat flecks of read stained my vision "I'm Max!" I hissed then Maya spoke up "NO I am Max!" I gave her a death glare and she stuck out her tongue.

I felt such rage that I launched myself at Fang I punched him then kneed him in the stomach and kicked him where it counts he crumbled then Maya launched herself at my and I grabbed her hair and yanked it so hard that she fell to the floor.

Then I stomped on her stomach and she blacked out, then Gazzy and Iggy came at me and I was whooping their butt's to but then I felt a gun barrel point in my back I stopped dead in my tracks.

"ok now I don't know what's going on here but I do know that you just knocked Max _my _daughter unconscious and that doesn't go over well with me." my mom said fiercely I felt tears swell up in my eyes.

They actually told my mom that Maya was me… and she has actually totally taken my place… she is even _with_ Fang "mom I swear that I am Max… I know this is hard to believe, but the flock kicked me out 4 months (A/N so in other words she has been with the new flock for 2 months) ago and I wanted a fresh start so I dyed my hair black, got contacts and changed my name to Jess. I just wanted to disappear but then I met a new and more _trust_ _worthy _family who loves me and doesn't think that everytime I leave for 10 minutes that I'm a spy" I yelled the last part then added "and that's why I look so different!"

She scoffed in disbelief I felt a single tear stream down my cheeks everyone else watched me with interest I felt so hopeless then I got an idea "Ella, remember when Fang and I came and I got my chip taken out?" I asked she looked confused but nodded "remember when you got home from school we went up to your room and you asked if emo boy over there was my boyfriend?" I asked feeling satisfied "Max and I were alone in my room when I asked her that…" Ella said confused.

But my mom once again only scoffed and then my worst nightmare came to life and Travis and the others burst through the door…

Everyone gasped "what are you doing here! How did you find me!" I kinda yelled"Alex transformed into a bug and then hid in your pocket and then when you got here ho told us where you were and…" Makita said but then realizing that someone had a gun pointed at me they jumped into battle stance.

We all just kinda started at each other for a minute then Makita spoke up saying "Jess, who are your friends…?" she asked warily "um this is my mom and…"

**Read this A/N!**

**Lol sorry to do this but I thought this would be a good place to stop for now, now I want 7 reviews or else… lol jk… no but seriously review! I'll update again soon! Sorry for the short chapter. I need ideas for the next chapter!**


	8. Oh boy

**Hey! So I am SO sorry for not updating sooner… ugh life is just WAY crazy…**

**NIDNOMR!**

Chapter 8: Home Again

"_Um this is my mom and…"_

But before I could finish my sentence Fang walked up to me grabbed my arm and dragged me out side telling everyone else to say inside "What the heck are you doing here!" I hissed and added "I should fricking kill you right now! You freaking lied to my Ella! Not to mention my mom!" I whisper yelled "wait just a minute! What about you what's with the color change in you hair and eyes!" he whisper yelled back

I glared at him "oh well isn't this cute Maxi-"I cut him off "my name is Jess!" I hissed and he threw his head back and let a hardy laugh "they have absolutely NO idea who you are or your traitor past do they!" he said still laughing "I am NOT a freaking traitor you freaking slut!" I screamed at him not even trying to be quiet anymore.

Everyone was staring at us through the window "well what about you! I saw the way emo dude was looking at you! Are you preggers yet? Have you given him your STD!" He yelled at me "HA-HAHAHA you're one to talk about being emo! Have you had to have you had to make the rest of the flock give you blood because you cut to deep! And if anyone had an STD it would be you! I am still a freaking virgin! Unlike you!" I kinda wished I had left out the part about being a virgin…

He only laughed "no wonder you are a virgin you would have to freaking PAY someone to touch you with a 10 foot pole! And even then the only pole anyone would give you is on for dancing on!" he yelled and that's when I tackled him I kicked him as hard as I could where the sun don't shine.

He then fell on his knees but only for a second then he had pinned down my arms with his knees and was repeatedly punching me, I threw him of and did a ninja jump to my feet he smirked and then I delivered a round house kick to his head, he looked dazed for a minute but then recovered and kicked me in the gut then I punched him in the nose and I felt it break under my pressure he than countered by kicking my in the ribs hard enough that I felt at least 2 maybe three break before I could hit him back Travis's arm were around me pulling me back "let me go!" I shrieked as Travis pulled me back and Iggy pulled Fang back.

My mom and everyone else were out on the lawn within a matter of seconds My mom looked from me to Maya then preceded to slap Maya and went on to Fang and Iggy "you came here telling me this… tramp was _my_ daughter you be trade _my_ generosity and if I _ever _see you again I swear I will shoot you where you stand." My mom spat as she put her arm around my shoulder and helped me to the house I tripped (yeah I know clumsy) fell on my broken ribs making me wince.

As I was standing back up Travis scooped my up bridal style and started for the house I waved for the rest of my flock to follow I flicked Fang off as I saw Ella slap Iggy and then Angel popped into my head _Go the heck away Angel! _I screamed in my mind but instead of going away she said _Max, I am so sorry! I never meant for ANY of this to happen! Fang still loves you deep down inside! _Angel pleaded in my head _why don't you get this! Let me spell it out for you! I. HATE. ALL. OF. YOU. _Than I just blocked her out.

Travis set me down inside on the couch as my mom got the first aid kit the flock was sitting around the couch, in a awkward silence and as my mom walked back in I said "um… why don't you guys go in the kitchen and get some food... Ella could you show them where it is?" I asked sending her a pleading look "uh… yeah mom just made some cookies…" then she lead them to the kitchen leaving me to face my mom.

She tended to my wounds and than I spoke up "mom- "I started but than she cut me off, "what happened! Last I heard you were all happy and about to come visit my for Christmas!" she said quietly I felt a tear roll down my cheek at the memory "I can't talk about it right now… look I know that this is a lot to ask but my new flock has no idea about the old flock… hence the black hair and green eyes… I even changed my name to Jess…" I said with a little laugh she looked at me with sad eyes and tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear "anything for my baby girl" she said with a smile.

As she walked away I asked "by the way how did you know it was me?" she laughed a little and then replied "your anger problems"

After she finished patching me up it was like 10.00 (PM) and my mom showed everyone their rooms since my mom had a 6 bedroom house my mom, Ella, Travis and I got our own room, then we had a girl room and a boy room for the rest of the flock.

I tossed and turned but couldn't sleep so I limped down stairs and saw that Travis was having the same issue, he was sitting by the island with a glass of milk.

When he heard me come into the room he said "you to?" I nodded, he held up the carton of milk I shook my head no " with a day like today I need something a little bit stronger" I walked to one of the cabinets and pushed everything back then pulled out the bottle of scotch I smiled as I pulled it out.

I got a glass and poured some for myself "I wouldn't have taken you or your mom for a drinker" he said with a weak smile "she isn't this is for medicinal purposes or cooking she probably doesn't even know that I know she has it… but sometimes when I have a day like today I just need a little something…" I said taking a drink.

He took the bottle and poured some in his glass "so… who were those people…?" I had been absolutely dreading this very moment I poured another big glass "if it's ok… I'd rather not talk about it…the only thing I shared with those… _traitors _is bad memories and sadness…"

He nodded knowing it would be best not to push and then somehow we got on the topic of who had the most pathetic love life "HA if you think that was bad I once dated this girl and whenever we were in the dark weather it was at night or in the movies she would try to 'get it my pants' so to speak!" we both laughed we were _very_ drunk and than next thing I knew we were kinda making out on the couch…

**Hey! READ! Ok I'm kinda disappointed in the amount of reviews im getting… so can we PLEASE try to get at least 10 reviews!**


	9. Busted

_**READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**_

**Chapter 11: Busted**

**Disclaimer: Uh…do I look like JP? Don't answer that…=P**

_**And next thing we knew we were kinda making out on the couch…**_

But we had to cut it short because (a if you have ever tried to make out with Brocken ribs then you will understand and (B Alex walked in needing a drink of water and when he realized that me and Travis had just been making out he threw himself at Travis and started punching him, Travis easily threw Alex off but dang was Alex mad.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Alex yelled then added "you _know _that I love Jess and yet you continue to steal her from me! I hate you! I hate all of you!" he screamed then ran out the door with tears streaming down his face.

By now everyone was down stairs, looking really confused.

I ran after Alex just in time to see that he transformed into a hawk and flew off into the sky. I unfurled my wings and flew after him.

Which might I add is really painful to do after you have gotten in a fight with someone that matches your fighting skills to a tee.

When I found him he was sitting in a tree throwing rocks at some unfortunate birds.

I sat down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder but he just shrugged it off I sighed "Alex, did you really think that there could ever been anything between us? I mean its sweet but come on I am 5 years older than you!"

He turned and looked at me "there have been weirder relationships! And I was willing to make it work! Or at least I was before I saw you sucking on my brothers freaking face!" he yelled at me. And get this, I actually flinched! I the great Maxi- Jess Ride freaking flinched because of a flipping 12 year old! I need professional help…

Apparently I had been saying all this out loud so Alex was giving me this what the heck? Look and then he exploded with laughter I actually started laughing too believe it or not. "So… are we good? You understand that there won't and can't be anything between us?" I asked looking him in the eye. "Yeah I know, but I swear if Travis hurts you I'll kill him." He said in his best fierce voice that almost made me laugh I restrained my self and simply said "thanks."

We flew back to the house where everyone was still waiting in silence I walked in with my arm around Alex's shoulders and his arm was around my waist, but then is started sliding down a little to far for comfort I looked down and glared at him. He just blushed and walked away from me to go sit be Jake.

I smirked and then walked over to where my mom was sitting just as I was sitting down she said "ok everyone in bed…except _Jess_ and Travis" everyone stood up slowly and looked from me to Travis to my mom then went up stars. As Jake walked past Travis he whispered "dude, you're totally screwed" I couldn't help but laugh a little.

Everyone made their way upstairs and Travis and I stood in the kitchen waiting for my mom.

I coughed awkwardly when my mom walked in and sat by the island tapping her fingers on the marble surface.

After she had glared at us for a few more seconds, she motioned for us to come and sit across from her.

We made our way to the island ad sat down.

"Don't think I don't know what was happening down here." She said picking up the empty bottle of liquor "what where you thinking! Ma-Jess you _know _that this is for medical purposes only! No exceptions EVER"

I resisted the urge to flinch under her icy stare.

"Sorry… I was just really stressed out. I found the bottle a few months ago… I have _never EVER _had more then a few drops at one time…sorry." ok im not that sorry BUT I'd be a monkey's uncle if id tell her that.

Next she turned to Travis.

"How old are you?" she asked with a suspicious glare.

Travis coughed awkwardly "um…I don't know exactly…19…ish?"

My mom tilted her head to the side slightly "so you are _two _years older then…_Jess_. Have you ever drunk before?"

"No. never." He said sternly.

My mom nodded "ok. Don't let it happen again." Then she walked back up stairs.

I let out the breath I'd been holding in for the past few minutes.

"Few…" I gasped "I think I might have gotten a grey hair or two, from that stressful conversation"

Travis chuckled a little. That's when I realized it, we weren't drunk… you'd think that after having a half bottle of liquor you would be just a little tipsy…but we were both quite sober… huh…maybe that's another mutant kid perk..

We went up stairs then went our separate ways.

When I got to my room I went to the connecting bathroom and washed my face, not for any specific reason just because I felt like it.

I crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Ok so I have MAJOR writers block… sorry! Ok so im _thinking _about putting this story up for adoption (hehe that sounds funny) but im not sure yet… if I do put it up for adoption, would anyone want it?**


	10. Huge mistake

**Ok so, I'm still not sure if I'm going to put this story up for adoption….but in the mean time here is another chapter. **

**OH! And this chapter has back ground music, the song is: Believe In Dreams by Flyleaf.**

**Disclaimer: nope, still don't own mr**

**Fang POV**

I couldn't believe it… she had completely replaced us…she had replaced _me…_

Maya came over and sat on my lap. She was about to start making out with me, but before she go the chance I had stood up which caused her to fall on the floor.

She yelled at me "Fang! What the heck!" but at the moment I was too depressed to care.

I walked to the opening of the cave we were staying in, and looked at the stars… I wondered if Max was looking at these same stars…gosh, I miss her.

I punched the wall of the cave so hard that my knuckles started bleeding "Dang it!" I yelled.

I hated thinking of Max and that _guy _together…it was obvious they were…I could see it in the way they looked at each other….and these thoughts just made me more mad I punched the wall again so had I think I might have broke a finger or two "DANG IT!" I screamed.

Iggy came over and laid a hand on my shoulder "dude, your scaring the kids…" he said quietly "she moved on…how could she move on?... I thought she loved me…" I said brokenly.

"I know you don't wanna hear this right now, but _you're the_ one who kicked her out, _you're the_ one who replaced her first, and _you're the_ one who lied to her mom…" He whispered then added "I mean this is Max we are talking about. She is way to proud to come crawling back, And the only other option is to move on…and she did."

I knew everything he had said was true…Max moved on because I kicked her out…how could I be so stupid… we found out a few weeks after Max had left that she wasn't the mole…and that we were being followed by an eraser scout.

flashback:

_It's been 2 weeks since we kicked Max out. Everything has been a little weird, but that's to be expected since this is the longest we have ever gone without Max…"ok guys lets pack up the up and away." Ten minutes later we were air born._

_I was enjoying the feel of the wind when I saw something about 7 hundred feet behind us I couldn't really make it out "guys I'm gonna go check something out…keep flying" I did a 180 and started flying towards the thing head on._

_Then I realized what it was, it was an eraser scout! I tackled the thing and brought it down to the ground "how long have you been following us!" I yelled fiercely he laughed "long enough." Was all he said before he bit into a pill in his mouth then he started having a seizer then died._

_I didn't realize that the flock had followed me and saw the whole thing._

_Nudge and Angel collapsed onto the ground, shaking vigorously with sobs, Gazzy looked like he was about to start sobbing any minutes too. Iggy however had bloodlust in his eyes._

_He lunged at me and started beating the crap outta me. Usually I can take him with ease but since he took me completely by surprise it took me a few minutes to get him off._

"_DUDE, WHAT THE HECK!" I yelled at him "its your fault she left! She didn't do anything wrong! But you still made her leave!" he screamed at me as he punched me one more time._

_I knew I deserved it…_

End of flashback.

I closed my eyes and felt a few tears stream down my cheeks. I knew I made a huge mistake…

**Ok and that's a wrap! Yeah I know, it's a sad chapter…but oh well. 10 reviews or no update!**


	11. IMPORTANT AN READ!

OK so… I decided I'm going to put the story up for adoption… I just don't have anymore ideas, and I don't really have a passion for this story anymore. Sorry ='(. If anyone is interested in adopting the story PM me or tell me in a review =) it would be awesome if anyone wanted to check out any of my other stories: I Love High School…Not. or My Dougieing, My Unicorn, and My Skates.

Once again I'm so sorry for putting the story up for adoption… anyway let me know if anyone wants it =)

Love~ foreverFAX


End file.
